


Primal Urges

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Mind Vs Instinct, Gen, Slightly explicit in certain chapters, spoilers for episode 25
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Tiberius was made primal, what if it took longer for him to return to normal? What if he felt instints take control of him? Would he fully lose control or would he regain control?
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind & Vox Machina





	Primal Urges

Keyleth paced the floor waiting for any news on Tiberius while the rest of Vox Machina sat worried. It had been three hours since that spell reverted him to a primal state of mind and they were worried if he wasn't cured soon, he might be in that state permanently. The door to the meeting room opened up and Allura walked into the room alongside Kima. Keyleth asked the question that was all of their minds "Is Tiberius alright?"

  
Allura said "He is okay but there is a problem. Delilah was more advanced in magic then we knew."

  
Keyleth said "What do you mean by that?"

  
Allura said "It's best you see this for yourself." Allura walked back into the meeting room and Vox Machina followed. They saw that Tiberius was still in his primal state but he was fast asleep.

  
Allura said "The primal state Tiberius is in can be easily reversed normally but Delilah put up a lot of spells to prevent that from happening. Whenever we tried to reverse it, the spells would send an unbearable amount of pain to Tiberius, causing him to panic and try to escape. We were forced to place him under a slumber spell in hopes that the spells won't activate while he is sleeping. I feel so bad for him in this state, losing yourself to a primal state is considered a fate worse then death to many dragonborn."

  
Keyleth said "Let's fix this before he wakes up."

  
Allura said "Stand back while we cast the spells. If everything goes well, Tiberius will be back to normal in no time." The wizards of Emon gathered around Tiberius as Vox Machina stood just a few steps behind them. The wizards began to harness their magic into a complex spell which danced around the now primal dragonborn as he still slept.   
But as the spell entered Tiberius pain shot through his body. His eyes shot open as he left out a roar unlike those that previously left his mouth. The slumber spell was broken and Tiberius stood up. The younger wizards trembled with fear, they were not trained to handle a dragonborn let alone one that was primal. The older wizards safeguarded the younger wizards without fear, they had faced full grown dragons so a primal dragonborn would be easy to restrain. Energy sparked around Tiberius as he had one goal: escape this place.

  
Flames shot out in a ring around Tiberius as wind began to pick up the older wizards trying to restrain him and flung them back a short distance. The younger wizards were scared and most ran for the doors in the room to escape. Tiberius saw them leave but let them, his instincts told him that those who fled and those who choose to stay down were no threat. One older wizard grabbed his staff and prepared an incantation to trap Tiberius in a magical cage but Tiberius casted a counter spell and destroyed the cage.   
Keyleth realized that since he was primal, his instinct to survive and escape outweighed his morality and if the wizards kept trying to restrain him he could, and in this panicked state would, kill one or more of them while trying to escape which would eat away at his conscious when he returned to normal. She needed to do something and fast. She ran past the wizards and shouted "Tiberius, it's me, Keyleth." Tiberius looked at her and instantly his panic faded and he ran over to embrace her in a hug, though his bigger than normal primal body made it a bit awkward.

  
Keyleth began saying "It's okay, I'm here, the pain is gone now." in a sort of calming mantra to her friend. Tiberius felt safe when Keyleth was with him and he soon felt very tired. Allura had walked up to him and placed him under a slumber spell. Tiberius fell asleep in Keyleth's arms.

  
Allura said "It's as I feared, the slumber state did nothing to stop the spells. We must keep him somewhere safe until we can figure out how to reverse this without hurting him."  
Keyleth said "He'll be safe in Grayskull Keep."

  
Allura said "I hope so Vox Machina."

  
Keyleth tried to pick up Tiberius but his bigger than normal body make it impossible for her to carry him. The party did eventually manage to carry Tiberius out of the room but had troubles with the rest of the doors on their way out.

  
Allura stood in the room and thought "I should've told them about the primal urges Tiberius would have until the change was reversed."


End file.
